Naruto more than a family bond
by Hunterkiller1888
Summary: After Naruto's father passed away his mother gets a new husband and Naruto gets a new sister how will Naruto like his new family ps I adopted the story from yoshi 2.1 and lemon warning
1. chapter 1

**More Than A Family Bond**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto belongs exclusively to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **all i own is Hunter Uzumaki**

 **Author's Note: This is an AU story, it's set in modern day Japan. So there will be no ninja, no jutsu or any of that stuff.**

 **also Naruto has 2 Brothers**

 **Chapter 1**

Naruto's New Stepsister

Naruto Uzumaki, a young 16 year old, blonde haired teenager. The youngest child of a single mother named Kushina Uzumaki and her late husband Minato Namikaze, whom had passed away two years ago. Since then, Naruto had to help his mother make ends meet by getting an after school job working at a convenience store. Even though the pay wasn't as good as he had hoped at first, it was the least he could do to chip in now that his father was gone.

For a time, Kushina took her husband's death quite hard. She could barely even maintain her composure, which often led her to start drinking and smoking in secret while her son was out at school, work or even hanging with his friends. When Naruto eventually found out about this, he refused to let her destroy herself any further with her addiction and tried to convince to get help. While she frequently refused to do so, Naruto's persistence and concern for her health soon made her have a change of heart.

Naruto on the other hand had his own personal problems following Minato's death. Such a loss had made him act depressed, bitter, antisocial and distant, which put him at odds with his friends for a while. He was also prone to losing his temper on occasion, snapping at almost anyone near him. But overtime, he managed to overcome his internal pain thanks to some therapy sessions.

Back when he was alive, Minato was the main head of the household. He handled all the bills, made sure that his wife and son were well taken care of and always looked out for them both, showing just how much he cared for their well-being. But thanks to the life insurance that Minato had gotten, their financial problems were slowly beginning to disappear.

So far, it seemed like everything was gonna be fine.

Or at least that's what Naruto believed. But he would soon begin to feel uncomfortable, especially since his mother decided to start dating again, which he felt was unnecessary. Fortunately for him, Kushina hasn't been so lucky in the dating biz, as the few guys she went out with proved to be incompatible with her interests. Despite all her bad dates, she refused to give up. Even though Naruto tried to talk her out of dating, she simply laughed at him and called him silly, playfully accusing him of being jealous, despite his many protests. While she was aware of her son's disapproval over her decision to date, Kushina stayed true to her choice.

After two more disastrous dates, to Naruto's dismay, Kushina finally found a potential boyfriend. And he came in the form of a man named Inoichi Yamanaka, whom his mother had met one day while shopping at a grocery store. And the interesting part is, he's a single parent too, with a beautiful daughter named Ino Yamanaka, who was about the same age as Naruto.

While he was none too keen about the idea of his mom having a boyfriend, Naruto knew he had to cope with it, even though it was really difficult. At this rate, all that mattered to him was keeping his mother happy, even if he disagreed with her decisions from time to time.

But pretty soon he was going to learn a shocking discovery. One day while Naruto was watching something on TV in the living room, his mother soon came walking in through the front door with a happy smile on her face after coming back from another glorious date with Inoichi, claiming she had wonderful news. At least that's how she saw it, but what Naruto had just heard from her made him almost want to pass out from shock.

"YOU'RE GETTING WHAT?!" screamed a shocked Naruto.

"*sigh* For the last time Naruto, I told you that Inoichi and I are getting married." said an annoyed Kushina. This was the fourth time he had asked that question.

"But how-, when did-, where did this hap-, how did this happen?"

"Well, we were having a nice and romantic dinner. We talked and laughed the whole night, we pretty much had fun. But then, when I came back from the restroom later, I went to take a sip of my drink and before I knew it-"

"Let me guess, you found out that he put a ring in your drink." Naruto said while rolling his eyes.

"How did you know?"

"Dad told me that's what he did when he proposed to you."

"Oh, I see."

"But that's not the point. Look, I'm not being negative or anything, but don't you think it's a little too soon to get married again?"

"What do you mean?" asked Kushina.

"You've only been dating for three months, I just think that maybe you're rushing into this a little too fast. It's been two years since dad died, and this is all happening so quickly. I'm just not too sure about this, mom."

Kushina placed a hand on her son's shoulder as she looked into his eyes.

"Naruto, you know that I will always love your father no matter what, and I'll always miss him too. But there comes a time where I have to move on with my life, and pretty soon you will too. I know you're a little troubled by this, however, I would really love to have your support."

Naruto had to admit that although he did feel rather disturbed by this notion, he couldn't really disagree with what his mother told him. He missed his father just as much as she did. He was like his hero, someone he could look up to, someone he could rely on for advice and spend quality time with. All in all, he had to let go of the past.

"You're right mom. I'm sorry for freaking out like that, I guess I just wasn't expecting you to bounce back into marriage. It just came as a surprise to me." he said while hugging her.

"It's okay Naruto."

"I know mom, I know. All that matters to me is making sure you're happy. And if you really want to get married again, then I suppose I can get used to it. "

Kushina gave him a kiss on the cheek before pulling out of the hug.

"Aw, that's sweet. And I'm sure you'll be happy when you meet your new stepsister."

"Well I'm looking forward to- WHAT?!

"You heard me."

"Did you just say that I'll be getting a new stepsister!?"

"That's right.

"come on why

"*giggles*Oh come on Naruto, don't make such a big deal out of it. Inoichi's daughter Ino is really nice once you get to know her. I guarantee that you'll love her."

"Just because you say it like that, doesn't mean I'll get used to it." he remarked sarcastically

"Well I hope you wise up soon, because you're gonna be sharing your room with her."

"My room, as in my only getaway from the outside world!?"

"Yes."

Naruto became as still as a statue. He just couldn't stomach the fact of having to give up his room just because he was being forced to share with a girl.

He soon did the next thing that came to mind.

"NOOOO. NO NO NO NO NO, NOT THAT, ANYTHING BUT THAT. I'LL DO ANYTHING, I'LL DO EXTRA CHORES, I'LL EVEN DO THE DISHES EVERY NIGHT. PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME LOSE MY ROOM, PLEASE PLEASE." he screamed while falling to his knees with his hands clasped.

Kushina started to become irritated. She always disliked how Naruto would frequently throw tantrums whenever something didn't go his way. While Minato usually gave in to their son's behavior, Kushina was always able to resist. And right now, she was at her limit.

"Oh stop being such a baby. You're 16 years old for crying out loud, so you need to start acting more mature. Honestly, I don't see what's so wrong about sharing your room with a girl."

"Hello, you're missing the big picture. If I share with a girl, then soon I'll be smelling perfume in the air, there will be girl magazines all over the floor, not to mention a mirror stand with a bunch of nail polishes, lip gloss, hair spray and so on. And all I'll be left with is just very little space."

At this point, Kushina decided to try something drastic.

"Naruto?"

"Yes, what is it mom?"

"Do you like eating ramen?"

"Of course I do, I love ramen more than any other meal." he replied with a smile.

"That's nice. But, I'm thinking about having you cut back on it."

"WHAT, YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS."

She looked at him with a sly facial expression.

"Oh I'm serious alright. The bottom line is if you don't learn to behave, then I'll cut you off from ramen entirely."

"You're bluffing." Naruto countered.

"Am I?"

Naruto knew all too well that he couldn't win this round with his mother. She knew how much he enjoyed eating ramen for lunch and dinner every day. And the thought of being cut off from it made him feel uncomfortable. There was no way around it, and he was sure of it.

"Well, what's it gonna be?" she asked.

The blonde teen hesitated to make a reply. As much as he didn't want to share his room, there was no delaying the inevitable. He always hated it when Kushina would threaten to take away his favorite food if he refused to cooperate.

"Fine, I'll do it." he muttered.

"Sorry I didn't hear you, what was that?" she asked as while putting her hand to her ear.

"I said I'll do it!" he said more loudly.

"That's better. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go take a nice and relaxing shower."

She then turned and headed off for the stairs. Just as Naruto got back to watching TV, his mother glanced her head back to say something else.

"And if I recall before, you previously had a girl in your room. And I believe that her name was Sakura Haruno." she said with a smirk.

Naruto's eyes went wide after what he just heard.

"THAT DOESN'T COUNT!" Naruto screamed.

"Hmm, I'm pretty sure it does. And I also remember you sharing your bed with her."

"That was her idea, she was uncomfortable in the guestroom!"

"Hahahaha, oh Naruto. There's no need to get embarrassed, you're already at the age where you've begun to-"

"MOM, PLEASE


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Awkward Moments

Part 1

"Inoichi's daughter Ino is really nice once you get to know her, I guarantee that you'll love her. YEAH, RIGHT!" screamed Naruto as he walked down the sidewalk through his neighborhood. He was still feeling disturbed from his encounter with Ino at the mall earlier, and he was making it pretty obvious as of now.

"Ino for a stepsister, I don't think so. I'll sleep on the couch or make her stay in the guestroom if I have to in order to keep away from her.I still have my pride, and no one's taking it from me." thought Naruto.

As he went along, he kept on grumbling to himself. This was something that he just couldn't accept so soon, and he was well aware of that. The last thing he wanted was a stepsibling who would make unwanted advances on him, which he hated.

"Once I get home, I'm gonna talk to my mom about changing the living arrangements. I don't care if she takes away my ramen privileges for a while, I have a right to my own decisions."

The moment he arrived at his house, he took out his keys from his pocket and unlocked the front door before walking inside.

"Mom, I'm home." he announced. But he didn't hear a response.

"That's strange, mom usually calls back to me when I come home."

He then went walking through the living room, heading upstairs to see if she was in her room asleep. But when he peeked his head in, he saw that her bed was untouched. Naruto scratched his head with confusion.

"Where is she?" he wondered.

He suddenly heard the sound of the shower coming from the bathroom down the hall.

"She must be in the shower."

Naruto proceeded down the hallway towards the bathroom. As he got closer, he started hearing someone singing, which made him confused.

"This is weird, mom never sings while taking a shower. In fact, she's never done it at all, why start now?"

When he arrived at the bathroom, he knocked on the door.

"Mom, it's me Naruto. Are you in the shower?" he asked.

The singing was soon replaced by a giggle.

"Why is she giggling like that?" he thought.

"Uh, are you feeling alright?"

He then heard another giggle. Feeling curious and confused at the same time, he decided to find out for himself.

"I didn't wanna do this, but do you mind if I come in while you're still in the shower?"

"Hehehe, I don't mind." she finally said in a tone that sounded somewhat high pitched.

Feeling more confused than ever, Naruto turned the knob and opened the door. After entering, he closed the door.

"I know this might be a bad time, but I wanted to talk to you about something."

"What's on your mind Naruto-kun?"

"Well you see the thing is-"

He stopped in mid sentence after what he just heard, his mother would never call him Naruto-kun. Now he knew that something was up.

"Mom, why are you talking like that, and why did you call me Naruto-kun?"

"Tell me Naruto, do you like surprises?"

"Yeah, sometimes. But what's that got to do with anything?"

"SURPRISE!" yelled none other than Ino who popped her head out through the shower curtain, thus startling him into falling to the floor.

"YOU, WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?!" he screamed while pointing at her.

"Settle down, Kushina said I could stay here for a while until she and my father come back from their date." she replied.

"Why wasn't I told about this until now?"

"She thought it would be fun to surprise you. So here I am."

"Wait a minute, when are our parents coming back?"

"They said they wanted to have as much time to themselves as possible. So I say they'll be back at around maybe 9:30 or 10."

"What, but that means-"

"That's right, it's just you and me. All alone, together." she said with a crafty grin.

"If this is some kind of crazy dream, I would really like to wake up now!"

Naruto was so riddled with discomfort that he didn't even notice he was still on the floor until the last second.

"Here, allow me to help you up." she offered while extending a hand out.

"NO WAY, I'M NOT LETTING YOU TOUCH ME WHILE YOU'RE WET AND NAKED!" he screamed as he turned his head away and closed his eyes.

"If you want to, you can join me and be my shower buddy."

"OUT OF THE QUESTION!"

Without even a second thought, Naruto got to his feet and tried to charge out of the bathroom. But he had forgotten that the door was shut, which made him crash straight into it.

"Ouch, damn it that hurt!" he snapped while rubbing his sore nose.

"Oh you poor thing. Do you need a nice warm hug?" she teased him some more.

"HELL NO, NOT A CHANCE!"

He immediately pulled the door open and ran out into the hallway, making a beeline for his room. He rushed straight in through the open door and slammed it shut, putting his back up against it.

"Oh god that was so embarrassing back there. I better lay low in here until things calm down."

He quickly clamped his hands over his mouth when he heard Ino's voice and footsteps outside the room.

"Oh Naruto-kuuuun, come out come out wherever you are. Ino-chan wants to play with you." she called out playfully.

"Just stay quiet, she won't know you're in here if you don't make a sound."

"Perhaps maybe I should check his room."

"Uh oh, she's on to me."

He looked frantically around his room for a place to hide. He thought of hiding in the closet, but he decided against the idea, knowing that would be the first place she'd look. He considered hiding in his own personal bathroom, but he feared she would suspect that he was in there.

Then he heard a knock on the door.

"Naruto, are you in there?" asked Ino.

But after doing some quick thinking, Naruto decided that he wasn't gonna hide anymore. He had to stand up for himself, and now was the time to do it. Standing tall and firm with a serious face, Naruto turned around to open the door.

"Alright Ino, we need to have a serious talk about setting some-, b-b-b-b-b-bou-bou-" he trailed off.

Naruto's face: (O_O)ll

Standing right before him was Ino, wrapped in a white towel with her clothes underneath her arm. Naruto was left speechless as his eyes became wide like dinner plates and his face blushed bright red. She couldn't help but giggle at his embarrassment.

"Naughty naughty Naruto. It's not nice to stare at a girl in a bath towel." Ino said waving her index finger back and forth.

Without even a word, he fell to the floor and passed out.

"Oops, I must have went a little overboard." she said to herself with a nervous smile.

She looked down at the unconscious boy on the floor. She giggled quietly to herself, she actually thought he looked rather cute while he was out cold. But since she was the reason he passed out, she had to take responsibility.

"Well I can't just leave him on the floor like that. I gotta at least make up for causing this."

Setting her clothes on the dresser, Ino walked over to Naruto and got down on her knees to take a closer look at him. She reached her hand forward and gave him a small poke on the cheek, but he didn't move a muscle. She tried pinching him a little, but he still didn't move. She tried snapping her fingers in front of his face, but still nothing happened.

"Wow, he's really out like a light. Oh well, I guess the best bet is to just let him rest for a while. But first I just need to get him off the floor and on the bed."

Moving closer, she gently placed her hands underneath him and slowly started to lift him up into a sitting position.

"Okay, this is a good start. Now to just grab him by his arms and-"

When she saw him about to fall back down, she quickly moved behind him and caught him by his arms, stopping his descent. But the momentum of her movement had caused her towel to come loose and fall off her body.

Ino's face: (O.O)

"EEP." she squealed.

"Alright, I'm not gonna panic. He's still knocked out, so there's nothing to worry about. All I have to do is place him on the bed and then everything will be okay." she assured herself.

After taking a deep breath, she began to stand back up, lifting up Naruto along with her. She then proceeded to drag him over to the bed, all the while trying to stay calm, despite the fact that she was naked. As she did so, she couldn't help feeling somewhat relaxed by his body heat. A light blush formed across her face as a flattered smile came to her lips.

"His body, it's so warm. It feels so... good." thought Ino. She began to visualize herself being held within Naruto's arms, pressed up against his body, taking in his warmth. Her smile grew even larger than before as she continued to think about it.

But she snapped herself out of her daydream as she remembered what she was doing. Once she had reached the bed, she then attempted to lift up Naruto a little more in order to set him on the bed. But she had a little trouble due to Naruto weighing her down.

"Damn he's heavy. What else does he eat besides ramen, a ton of bricks?" she whispered through gritted teeth.

After putting up some more effort, she finally managed to put him safely down on the bed. She let out a sigh of relief. But when she turned to go and grab her towel, she stopped short and turned her head around to glance back at the unconscious Naruto, with his legs hanging off the bed. After putting her towel back on, she quietly walked back over to him and carefully adjusted his body, turning him forward so that his legs were at the foot of the bed. She then gently placed his head on one of the pillows. Afterwards, she just stood there, staring down at him face to face with a light pink blush on her face. She couldn't resist the sudden urge to run her hand along his cheek, stroking it softly.

But it was the moment she looked at his lips did she blush even more. She licked her lips eagerly, she could feel herself being tempted to kiss him right here and now. She cupped his face with her other hand, closed her eyes and started to lean in. But at the last second, she opened her eyes, realized what she was doing and then pulled away. She backed away from the bed, blushing with complete embarrassment.

"No, I can't do it. Not now, it's too soon." she thought.

Without even a word, Ino picked up her clothes and walked out of the room, returning to the bathroom to get dressed.

Later...

Sometime later, Naruto regained consciousness and sat up, realizing he was in bed. He shook his head due to the dizziness that he was feeling from his previously embarrassing experience. He looked around, checking to see if Ino was somewhere in the room, only to find no sign of her.

"Where did she go?" he wondered.

Suddenl


	3. chapter 3 awkward moments

Chapter 3

Awkward Moments

Part 2

"Come on out Naruto, i won't hurt you i'll give you a kiss." said a giggling Ino from outside Naruto's room.

"No way, I'm not letting you get anywhere near me!" snapped Naruto who had his back up against the door.

"Oh plesse Naruto there's nothing wrong with a kiss. said Ino from outside the room.

" no way that is disgusting!"

"It's just a kiss, it's no big deal."

"Whatever. Regardless, I'm staying right here until you knock it off with the teasing."

Naruto refusal to come out. He was making it very clear that he would not allow Ino to lay even one kiss on him, not even a slight peck on the cheek.

But Ino was not one to give up so soon, . She had an ace up her sleeve that couldn't possibly fail.

"Okay Naruto, you win. I give up, you're just too much for me to handle." said Ino.

if you come out we can go down stairs and watch some TV

But Naruto knew better than to fall for petty tricks like that. He had been through too much embarrassment for one day and was not in the mood for anymore games.

"Nice try, but that's not gonna work. I'm still not coming out." Naruto replied.

"Fine, suit yourself. You can just sit in there all by yourself while I go eat some ramen." Ino mentioned "Some nice, delicious, freshly cooked, miso ramen. Or better yet, maybe even some scrumptious barbecue ramen. Too bad you'll have to miss out on the greatest meal of a lifetime if you stay in there." Ino tried to goad him.

Then, there was a brief moment of silence. She didn't hear another word come from the room, which meant that Naruto was possibly contemplating with what she said. but Ino knew Naruto couldn't resist ramen, and she was using his craving to their advantage.

"3...2...1." muttered Ino under her breath.

As if on cue, the door flew open in an instant as Naruto came stepping out, with a big excited grin on his face.

"You should have said so, let's eat." he said with excitement.

"Whatever you say. However, there's one thing I have to do first." Ino brought up.

But then he realized too late that he was tricked.

Naruto's face: (O_O)

"Oh god no."

"Oh god yes." said Ino.

Naruto was about to close the door again, but then Ino got the jump on him as she tackled him to the floor.

"I got you now. Time for those kisses." chirped Ino.

To keep from being kissed, Naruto tucked in his lips.

"That won't save you Naruto." said ino.

"i will tickle you dammet."

The moment she started to do so, Naruto was trying to keep his composure. He attempted to stifle an oncoming laugh in order to keep his lips sealed off. But the more they tickled him, the harder it was for him to hold in his laughter. He tried to push the girl off of him, but her tickling made it difficult for him.

"Don't laugh, don't laugh, don't laugh." thought Naruto.

But after putting up some major effort, he managed to push her off and stand back up.

"Ha, it's gonna take a lot more than that to catch me. Mark my words, Naruto Uzumaki will never be caught." he bragged.

"Well, that'll make this things a lot more fun." And besides, chasing boys is my specialty." said Ino.

When he saw the growing smile on her face, he knew that she meant business. Without a second thought, he maneuvered around her attempts grab his legs and went running down the hall. But Ino quickly jumped to her feet and ran after the escaping teen. Naruto was running straight for the bathroom, intending to lock the door the moment he reached it.

"No way am I letting that girl kiss me." he thought.

However, this wasn't to be the case.

The whole time he was running, he failed to notice that his shoes were untied, which proved to be a big disadvantage on his part. Just as he was close to the bathroom, he stepped on a shoelace and winded up tripping, causing him to fall flat on his face.

"Look out Naruto, i'm coming to get you, muhahahaha." called Ino while laughing like a villain.

In desperation, Naruto resorted to crawling towards the bathroom as fast as he could. But right when he made it, he was grabbed and flipped onto his back. Ino had him pinned down by his hands while sitting on his lap, with Naruko right beside her.

"Game over, Naruto-kun

It's smooching time" said Ino

"Let's just say that I've been wanting to give you what I call, a *sister kiss*."

"You're bluffing."

"Oh, but i beg to differ. Now pucker up, here comes the kiss big boy."

Naruto's eyes went wide with terror when Ino began to lean in towards his face, with her lips puckered and eyes half closed.

"Don't do it, no no no. No, no, noooo-mmmf."

His protests were cut off by Ino's lips touching his own. He shivered and cringed with discomfort as he was being kissed by his own cousin. The kiss only lasted for total of 30 seconds before Ino finally broke it.

"YUCK, THAT WAS DISGUSTING. I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU KISSED ME!" screamed Naruto.

"Calm down, it was just a kiss." Ino said while giggling.

"A KISS BETWEEN COUPLES IS JUST A KISS. BUT THIS IS JUST PLAIN WEIRD YOUR MY STEP SISTER!"

"Why are you freaking out, it's not like it was a french kiss, which it wasn't Hmm, a french kiss. That might come in handy later." thought Ino.

"Would you please let me go?" he asked with a frustrated tone.

"Not so fast, I want one more kiss from you said Ino.

"Don't you dare do it." he growled.

"Do what, you mean this?"

Without restraint, Ino leaned straight down and planted a big kiss directly on Naruto's vulnerable lips. It lasted for only two minutes as Ino pulled back to look down at him.

"That's funny, I thought you dared me not to kiss you."

"I DID, WERE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?!" he yelled out, his face now red with anger.

"Hahaha, I don't know why. But I can't help thinking about how cute you look when you get mad."

After he was finally released, Naruto stood straight up, with his angry face still intact. Without even a word, he walked down the hall.

"Where are you going ?" asked Ino

"I'm going downstairs to eat some ramen and watch TV. You're welcome to join me if you want." he replied without raising his voice again.

After looking at him leave she followed after him. As she went down, Naruto started to think to himself.

"This day is such a pain. She is really pushing me to my limits, I don't know how much longer I can last with her frequently teasing me, I can't stand it. What good is it gonna do for me to have a hot stepsister and-"

Naruto had nearly stopped in his tracks when he realized what he had just thought.

"I just called Ino hot. What's the matter with me, I can't think of her like that, it's wrong. But then again, she does look cute when she-, damn it I'm doing it again. What is it about her that's making me think this way?"

Later...

"Ah, the wonderful taste of Ramen. It's the greatest meal in the world." said Naruto while chowing down on some Instant Ramen in the living room, with Ino sitting next to him while also eating ramen.

"Yum yum yummy, ramen in the tummy, yum yum yummy, ramen in the tummy. Oh how I love the ramen taste, it's a taste that you can't let go to waste. Just add water and then heat it up, once it's nice and hot you eat it up." Naruto sang while eating.

"What kind of song was that?" asked Ino.

"It's just a little song that i came up with when i was young i always use to sing it every time i ate ramen." Naruto added.

"By the way, I'm curious. What was it like for you growing up?" Ino questioned him.

"Well, when I was younger, my mom and my Crazy Aunt try to get with my dad" said Naruto.

"Really, no way."

"It's true, they were both totally nuts about him. Apparently my dad was quite the ladies man back then, he was like the Prince Charming of the whole school. mom wanted him for sure, but mom wasn't giving up without a fight though."

"Dad told me that they would do anything to win him over. They both tried singing to him, giving him love letters, flirting with him. But in the end, my mom was victorious." explained Naruto.

"And of course they stayed together all the way through senior year, college and even graduation. Later on, they got married, and of course, years later, i was born."

"I think that's enough for now."

"Wait what now?" asked Ino.

"o nothing, that's all." he said nervously.

Naruto grabbed the remote and turned up the volume on the TV.

"Ah, much better."

But Ino snatch the remote from him Naruto don't you want to talk with your Inochan said a creepy grining Ino no im good i just want to watch some TV how about we go for a walk or i can get to now you better


	4. chapter 4

**okay so I'm just going to put this out there Naruto's not gay now the** **story gets weird and Lemon warning so ya** **and before I forget if they are bolded words means Naruto's thinking or reading something** **ps i don't own Naruto**

Naruto jump up and ran up the stairs Ino hot on his tail she tackled Naruto and Naruto kicked her off and ran up to his room being chased by Ino Narutokun dont run from your Inochan I just want to get to now you better Naruto bursting through his door and slid under his bed but Ino was hot on his heels I got you now Narutokun Ino slammed the door shut and locked it and she grabbed Naruto by the foot and drag him out from the bed oh my God Narutokun is that sausage for me said Ino licking her lips she put her knees on his arms to keep him from moveing she ghosted her hand down his body till she reached his crotch ready for some real fun. Narutokun she ripped off his pants grabed his boxers pulled them down she gassed at his 12 inch dick she grabbed his dick and suck it's head Naruto was grinding his teeth while Ino sucked his dick makeing him moan out in pleasure Naruto couldn't take it anymore he grab inos head and came down her throat o that was amazing Narutokun lets have some more fun Ino pulled her shirt off and grab her tits moaning well she played with her tits Naruto put his hand in her pants Ino take off your pants she obliged and did what she was told Naruto stared at her soaking wet panties seeing her panties made him blush she blushed in return

s-stop s-staring

N-Narutokun and just fuck me please

nodding his head he slid her panties to the side staring at her tight pussy Ino climbs up and lind her self up with his dick lined up with her pussy and shoved his dick into her then

Naruto woke up God damn it why did I have such a fuck-up dream about my step sister Naruto looked around his room saw that Ino was asleep so he got up and left his room he walked downstairs into the kitchen open the fridge and grab a pack of waffles through them on the counter and grabbed a pack of bacon he spent a minute cooking waffles for him and Ino when he was done he walked back upstairs open his door walked up to Ino shook her awake Ino it's time to wake up 5 more minutes said one sleepy ass Ino you know if you don't wake up i am going to eat all the fucking waffles ok ok fine good go downstairs and wait I'll go wake up mom he walk across the hall and knocked on his mom's door mom it time to wake up i already made breakfast it's downstairs but then he saw a note. **Naruto went out shopping be back later be good and try not** **to get in to trouble Luv mom.** done reading Naruto walk back down the stairs grab a plate knife Fork some butter syrup the fucking waffles and bacon and went to the living room he sat down in a chair while he was eating Ino made it downstairs to the kitchen she made herself some waffles and bacon walk into the living room she sat next to Naruto so what are we doing today I don't know how about we look for a movie on TV or something o Naruto let's go for a walk ok ware do you want to go how about we go to the skate park or the mall or something lets go to the mall then the skate park ok just let me go grab my board ok i'll meet you out front ok Naruto ran as fast as he could upstairs he tripped halfway up and hit his chin on a step fuck that hurt but i got to keep going Naruto got all the way up grabbed his knee pads through them on there we go time to grab my board but for some reason his board was gone thats weird where did my board go oh well

it's not in the closets under the bed where the fuck is it Naruto I found your board down here hurry up I'm about to walk out

okay I'm coming he ran out of this room slammed his door shut jumped down the stairs hurt his foot but didn't give a fuck grab his bored and so let's go he did a nice little Ollie off of the front steps and Ino just walked right behind him ware do you want to go

how about the ditch the ditch? Yeah it's a very neat Place Ino okay Naruto let's go so can you tell me a little bit about the ditch well there was a rumor that a kid named Kabuto went missing at the ditch the rumor was the local pedophile Orochimaru kidnapped Kabuto but Orochimaru is said to be dead so there's no way it could have been him but the dich is a place where me my friend Sasuke and my friend Shikamaru used to go skateing a lot

but thay have not gone skating with me to the ditch since that Kabuto kid went missing but i think it would be fun what do you say yeah it could be fun. Oh that's good lets go skate at the ditch hell ya. so Naruto and Ino spent 4 hours walking by the time they got to the ditch they were too tired to skate so they send up small camp for the night hey Naruto yeah Ino what do you think of my dad I think your dad's pretty awesome couldn't think of anyone better for my mom it than hit him I mean our mom thank you Naruto you're the best step brother I could ask for

 **inos inner thoughts not just the best step brother also the best Crush I can't wait to fuck you Naruto**

ok so what do you want to do you can skate Naruto i think i will just sit here and watch you are you sure

ya i mean i haven't skated in a long time ok

 **Naruto's inner thoughts i wish you warnt my step sister god damn i'm so tempted to fuck her right now wait wtf am i thanking thats my step sister god i'm fuck in the head**

s-so hey Naruto who are these guys in this photo Ino pick up a old photo of Naruto and 2 guys with spiky red hair she look at the photo and Naruto smiled thay are my adopted older Brothers Hunter and Nagito thay work a lot

o so that is why i have't seen them.

ya thay work for a Mall as Security thay are usually gone all day the only times I get to see them is on Saturday or holidays or my birthday or if I stay up late said Naruto why do they work so much well they want to make sure that me and Mom don't end up homeless after dad died they took care of us I worked for a little bit but I quit my job last week cuz I just couldn't handle my asshole of a boss wait you quit yeah my boss is kind of a dick when I'm not helping people bench he yells at me I think I'm only going to miss his brother B though really why cuz B is a pretty cool dude A is kind of. well he's a dick but he's also nice when he doesn't want to be a dick i had fun helping the people at the gym but I just couldn't take A but enough about him let's go skate ok

 **so with that Naruto and Ino walked out the door to go** **skating**

hay Naruto how far is the ditch well it's 3 blocks away from here ok I'm glad it's not like fucking 2 miles or some shit ya you and me both i remember when me Hunter and Nagato went skating at the dish for the first time

 **Flash back**

 **keep up Naruto yeah yeah whatever Hunter come on isn't it so much fun but I don't want to skate I just want to fucking lay down what are you an Uzumaki or a fucking Nar Uzumaki you're damn right you're a Uzumaki what ever let's just do this so i can go home ok catch my board little brother whatever Hunter**

 **Flash back end**

so what did you do he threw his damn bored I grabbed it jumped into the ditch and accidentally landed really hard on the board and broke it I broke my arm and my leg they jumped down pick me up thay were really worried about me and thay carried Me Home when we got home mom scolded me and them for not being more careful but I didn't care neither did there we bonded over that so then what did you guys start doing after that we'll me Hunter and Nagato started to go for really long skates we did some parkour broke a few more bones got scolded Again by Mom how long was I telling you all this I don't know two hours fuck it's getting late let's just forget about skating for tonight and just go home okay k

 **ok so there's chapter 4 I know it's a little shorter but I worked really hard on this I had to cut out a lot of stuff if you want to now more about Hunter I have a solo fanfiction about him coming out soon**


	5. Not a Chapter

this is not a chapter I repeat this is not a fucking chapter if you want to be a prick then don't comment if you want to be fucking nice and help out private message me ok I cannot get a beta and plus a lot of you are being fucking pricks I didn't know that fucking bullies outside of fucking high school were on a a platform for creating fanfiction don't be a fucking bully be helpful if you want to be helpful p.m. me send me ideas if you want to be a fucking prick don't fucking comment

if you got it then PM me and give me ideas no flames you little pricks

i wonder how many will fucking listen remember p.m. don't be a prick got it


	6. update progress

**this is not a direct chapter donone of you people even read the Bold disclaimers cuz if you did you people would realized i tried to get in contact with the original author Yoshi 2.1 but he's been dark for so long and i now this story sucks but it's a work in progress trust me and I never said anyone was bullying me the disclaimer saying fuck off if you don't want to be nice or help or any of that wasn't directed at you guys directly I've been getting PM's from people saying they want to kill me so cut me some Slack ok trust me I will be updating the story will get better as time goes on just be patient okay**


End file.
